The story of a name
by Ioana M
Summary: "Romania is my homeland, the others are just countries." said once Octavian Paler. Many people heard about Romania, but how many of them know the story behind its name? This story is created in such a way to show some of the greatest moments in Romania's history, from the first beginning to the present. Want to know more about this country? You came to the right place.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Present, 20XX

"You don't even belong to our family!" someone yelled as the silence fall into the room.

There were some murmurs, but they soon disappeared as well. Nobody dared to move or to say something. The time felt as it stopped in its place and the pressure between the walls grew up with every second. They were waiting for someone to break this mood, but again, nobody dared to move a finger. Soon there was a small crack from a chair that was just moved from his initial position, followed by a calm, still neutral voice.  
"I never asked to be a part of it."

He sounded bored, but his tone also hid some sadness behind it.

The eyes of the said voice glanced at the first person who spoke, then around the room, analyzing every soul from there. They, in return, were staring back at him, waiting for God knew what.

"I never asked to be born like this, I never asked to be like this, but most of all, I never asked to be named like this. ROMAnia wasn't my choice, but neither was yours Francis, so who is to be blamed?" The accent strictly dropped onto the first two syllables of the name mentioned, this being the reason why this argument began in its first place.

Normally it had to be a normal global meeting about the last problems around the world, but in less than two second everything changed. Now everyone's attention was on those two men that, as it seemed, were desperately in search for a battle, though Vladimir, or the country named some moments ago, didn't pay much attention. He was annoyed by this subject because it wasn't the first time when it started, but to his surprise, it was the first time when something hurt in his chest. He wanted to go back to the meeting's principal problems, but the way the Frenchman was glaring at him didn't give him any peace. Oh, how much he hated him. There were plenty of time when Francis attacked Vlad because of his origins. Unlike his other "brothers", he was different. While all of them have a Latin origin, the others were bounded by what they call 'Germanic influence', Vlad having a Slavic one. Maybe that's why he always felt like he had nothing in common with the rest, at least not something to feel as he was a part from a 'family.' Maybe that's why many people thought that he was a part of nothing. Maybe that's why he never felt as a part of something. Maybe that's why he always felt loneliness inside him-

In the end he decided to ignore it as the chamber went back to its arguments, the other countries minding their own matters. He could follow their example and do the same, but God, for an unknown reason he couldn't focus on the reality anymore.

With the elbow propped on the table, he left his head to slump onto his palm, his gaze looking into nowhere. Little by little, his mind lost the contact with what happens around him, questions and questions crossing through it. His memory went back to the times when he used to be in good relations with other countries, but thinking more on this, it was more like a lie than an actual truth. He might wanted to be friend with a country, but in the meantime he was foe with another one. He might wanted to be friend with someone, but the reality did not allowed him. His kind was different than a normal human and this was something that burned him years after years. All we was able to do was to follow the diplomacy imposed by his boss. Make some friends and kill them later. But he got used to this and now he preferred the present times. The past was always something ambiguous for him, but maybe he just hated the sadness behind it. He did not have an easy timeline, but what kind of soul like his did?

He was proud of his name and he could not deny it because thousands and thousands of his people died for this name and the meaning of it. Dying for its freedom, its glory and its unity. Protecting it with all their hopes and all their dreams, believing in a better future full of prosperity. Yes, he was proud of his name, but like any other thing, this too had two sides.

From the time he was "born", he was inherited with this name and the legacy that followed soon. But when did all of this happened, he did not know. He had many ways of calling himself after all and Wallachia was one of them.

Ah, the old times when he was able to kick Turkey's ass back into the Ottomans days, he though.

Yes, those were some good times, but bad in the same proportion. Being under the control of an empire wasn't a happy thing, and Vlad knew this the best.

But the deep of these seven letters was much bigger. It did not start in the Ottoman years, but much earlier. Maybe the years of… of…

His head started to hurt in a trying of remembering the events before it. It was a period that he did not like at all and that's why he tried a lot of times to forget it, but maybe that's why he also forgot from where his name came.

 _When did it all started –_

 _How did it all started –_

Those were questions without answers and opinions without any meaning, nothing more, nothing less.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"The Getaes (Dacians) that I overcame were the most valuable soldiers from the world, not only because of their body strength, but also because of their doctrine left from their blessed _Zamolxis_. Convinced that they never die, just change their way of living, they are more likely ready to fight the death than travel." – Trajan Emperor in 'De bello dacico'.

Our story starts long ago when the Romans used to be one of the biggest and greatest empire this world ever saw. Yes, the Roman Empire that conquered most of the Europe and the Roman Empire that spilled blood everywhere it went. People began to fear the Romans, seeing in them some demons that were always hungry for more. More food, more gold and more blood. Their own uniform looked like a storm of blood, their red colour being able to be seen from far away. They had a lot of enemies, but as their power increased, the number of their foes decreased as well. Nobody dared to go against them, fearing that the Romans will destroy them. Yes, the Roman were strong, but that didn't mean that they were eternal, or that everyone will stay and look how they take more and more.

Dacia, a kingdom that appeared around 82 B.C. by the unification of more Dacian tribes under the king _Burebista_ , began to be seen as a danger for the Roman Empire, their borders being close to each other. Yes, the Dacian Kingdom was strong under Burebista, but soon enough it find it' end after the king was killed and the kingdom divided.

But our story doesn't end here. Later, in 87 A.D. a new brave king appeared. _Decebal_ , the Dacian leader that was previous called Diurpanes, was the one who succeed to reunite the country into a whole again. This, even if it was smaller than the kingdom of Burebista, was more stronger and more organised. Gathering more power, the Romans turned their eyes towards this land again. As Traian became the new Emperor of Rome, the conflicts between Dacia and Rome started again. The first war took place between 101 and 102 and the second one took place between 105 and 106. How did they end? That's a long story, but it's worth to know it.

The first daco-roman war ended up three years ago, and even if it looked like such an event won't happen again, this was mostly impossible. It was a war in which the Dacians lost a lot. As a result of the treaty signed right after that, the population of Dacia had to destroy their citadels, give up at the extern politic and even worse, to give away some of their territories. At first they thought that they could make through it, but as time passed, their realised that this was only a shame for them. The Dacians were not made to endure this. The Dacians were not made to destroy their own creations. The Dacians did not suffer so much in the past just to stay silent in the present. No, the Dacians were brave men and women who knew how to fight for their rights and that's why they made up their mind to stop everything. Secretly, they began to reconstruct their citadels and little by little to build new arms. They wanted to be free again in their land. That's what they always wanted, freedom and that's why, hearing about their disobedience, Traian started a new war against them.

July, 106 A. D.

It was a serene day of July in which everything looked like nothing bad could happen, but things change fast at times. The Roman army came weeks ago in the kingdom of Dacia, destroying everything they passed by and killing everyone who dared to fight against them. Little by little, the Dacian citadels fall in their arms as the inhabitants themselves lost their hopes. Even so, the last citadel, the one from the capital, continued to stay strong. That's where the king, his people and the last trust of them retired.

Stopped in front of it, Traian looked at the colossus stone that stood before him. It seemed to him as a giant who wants to confront him, smirking contemptuously. Compared with this, the dozens of citadels which he had conquered until now were only dwarfs.

"Amazing people I must say." And with that the emperor turned around to go back to his camp that was settled not too far from that place. The Rome himself looked around the citadel, analysing every brick of it. He remembered very well the surrenders from four years ago and could only agree with his leader. The last time when he saw it, this building was only a big bulk of dust and now it dared to be so high that it gave you the impression that it can touch the skies. The Dacians worked a lot in remaking it and now he had to destroy it again. How amusing the Universe dared to be at times. He chuckled at his mental irony and with a last glance at the giant, he followed the path Trajan took, knowing that he has to prepare for an inevitable battle with his old enemy.

The next day came fast for everyone. Nobody could sleep during the night, every soul from both parts feeling the need to prepare for what the future might brings. The Romans were waiting outside the citadel. They settled their camp close to it, being ready for the moment when their Emperor will give the order to attack this final target.

A soldier entered in the main tent of the emperor and in less than 5 minutes he went back outside, followed by another 2 legionaries. Commands began to be heard everywhere and from the forest around the citadel were brought to light long ladders and catapults, and in the gate's right appeared a high tower, made of tree trunks mounted on 10 big wheels. After a sign, in the whole camp started to be heard the sounds of drums and, from the shadow of trees, the place was flooded with the legions of Rome. There were so many people that you could easily mistake them with leaves and grass. They approached the building in the rattling of their armours, but from the opposite side, nothing seemed to have life. It was like the citadel was dead. But, as soon as the soldiers were under the walls of the construction, from nowhere began to fall a rain of fire with molten pitch, stone blocks and millions of arrows. The Romans tried to reach the bulwarks with their ladders and then to ascend using them, but they were soon pushed away by the Dacians above them. The gush of tar was spilled all around the citadel, burning everyone who was unlucky to be close to the place. Screams and yells of pain began to be heard from everywhere, but this did not stop the Roman army. No, they were more brave than this and they could very well endure the situation.

Romulus did not move yet. He was waiting along with the Emperor in the back of the troops, trying to find a way to break the resistance of the building in front of them. It won't be an easy task, but he knew that they can do it, just like in the past. He also knew that the Dacians won't be able to resist like that for too many weeks. Being surrounded by them, the people inside the citadel could not leave it and search for food and so, if they don't want to just give up at the battle, they will die by hunger.

"Now my braves!" echoed the voice of Decebal and five big catapults thrown their boulders in the tower of Romans, destroying it in an instant.

The battle lasted like this for so many days that everyone lost the number of them. Maybe there passed weeks, maybe there passed months, but clear was the fact that nobody wanted to give up. Both parts put their hopes in their Gods, Romans in Jupiter and Dacians in Zamolxis, praying for an end to this conflict that looked like it won't have an end. All of them lost a great number of people, but even so, they continued to keep their hopes up.

Dacia, or on his human name Duras, had not showed himself yet and this brought a lot of questions to Romulus. Was he sick maybe? Or he was just too afraid… But that was a wrong answer because the empire knew that Duras, just like his people, was a brave one, so why?

His chain of thoughts was broke when the sound of a falling object was heard, but it was so strong that the whole place was dipped in silence. As he stopped himself and glanced at the direction of the sound, he remained petrified. The gate fell down. The Romans were now free to enter. _The gate fell down._

Thousand and thousand of soldiers began to run in the direction of it, yelling at the same time _ave Trajan._ Romulus turned to the emperor that now was happily grinning.

"Don't let any of them to escape!" was the new command and the energy of the soldiers caught a new level with that.

The rhythm became a crazy one in which the screams of pain were covered by the yells of victory. The Romans were happy that they finally succeeded to open the ,,key" to the heart of this land and it was knew by now that the battle won't last much.

The place began to look like a image rose from hell. There were dead bodies all over the place and the blood was forming red rivers that soon created a bog of death. The water itself changed its colour into a crimson one duo to the mixing of it with the now cold liquid. The fires caught most of the building and the air became unbreathable.

Romulus was separated from Trajan when he was suddenly attacked by a Dacian. Having good skills in fighting, he felt him before to be attacked and in return the Dacian was the one hurt. Romulus did not like it, but he did not have a choice. Just like the others, he has to follow the commands of the Emperor and to make his best in respecting them. He was ready to strike another person when his eyes caught a pair of green one. They were far away from him, but it wasn't hard for Romulus to know who was the possessor of them: Duras. He, in return, was staring at Romulus, not being sure what to do now. The time felt like it stopped in its place, only them being in the centre of it. Neither of them dared to move or say something, being afraid that the time might start to run again, or even worse, to explode. But the inevitable happened and with small motions, they started to walk in the direction of each other. The war around them didn't have any meaning for them now. There weren't any more screams or any more pain for their feelings. It was like a mystical force was controlling them, but they knew very well that this force does not exist, but only their instincts. Without realizing, they were already face to face, but again, neither of them moved to hurt the other. They were simple staring at each other, wondering why this war started in the first place.

"You should keep your _promises_ , you know?" Rome was the first one who broke the silence between them.

But Duras did not respond. He was staring blankly at the other, like he didn't exist there. Then, with a calm voice, he responded, rising his sword at the same time in the direction of the opponent:

"I don't want to become a slave in my own country though."

Without a warning, he gave the first attack. Romulus dodged it.

"Stubborn as always, aren't you?"

Duras laughed.

"Stubborn? Ha! Don't make me to laugh." another dodged hit. "What is so stubborn in wanting to live free in your own land? Master? I don't know what that word means. I prefer to die here in the battle than being a living slave".

His tone became unexpectedly very serious, but this was something Duras did not like to joke about. Dacians after all had a strong belief in which a soldier can become free only by dying in a battle. That's why they see the life as a hell and cry when a baby is born and laugh when a person dies. They were taught that the real life with all its goodness begins only after death, with their God, Zamolxis.

Romulus was done with this obstinacy that he had to face, but right when we was ready to attack, strange sounds began to be heard over the walls. It was the Dacian sound of retracing and Duras did not lose it. But this fight couldn't end now. He had to fight, his people had to fight, but… As he looked around him, he saw how most of his men were already dead, the rest of them running in the direction of the back gate. It hurt him, but he did not have a choice. The command was probably from his king, Decebal after all. But before to run with the others, he glanced for the last time at Romulus that felt now confuse about what happens and with a sorrow expression, he disappeared.

Hours later the camp was settled in order. The Romans succeeded to put under their control the citadel after the king ran away with some of his men, while the rest of Dacians were took as prisoners.

Now it was silence, but the Emperor knew that as long as the king was alive, these places may start a new war soon with the help of Decebal's allies. That's why he sent s small patrol to capture them, patrol in which Romulus was as well.

In the other part, our heroes were running for 2 days already. The Romans did not succeed to catch them, but this couldn't last for much.

"I can hear riders in chase in our back!" whispered one of Decebal's men.

"Up on the ridges!" ordered Decebal and everyone turned their horses to the peak.

But it's futile because up on the ridge two legionnaires keep already the guard. The Dacians want to turn back, but the faith is against them because the guards saw them and their horn starts its song of dead.

They left their horses and began to climb another cliff. Soon the place was filled with Romans that surrounded the rock. As a response, the Dacians set off a rain of boulders, crushing some of them while the other found a refuge behind the trees. The Roman leader did not have a choice and had to wait for when the time will say its word. He knew that the runners can't have food or water for a long time.

It's late in the evening. On the last spot untouched by Romans hold a council the last five Dacians free.

"My children," the king was speaking slowly. "The last hour came now in which the life carries out its destiny. You are still young and have a whole life ahead you."

Duras was listening in silence.

"But what is a human without a country?" whimpered another one.

"It's human or nothing! You have in front of you many years to live and the luck can makes of you great and powerful people, or… maybe cowards. Oh, how much I wish to continue to live with you, even if I am very old. But I don't have this right because Trajan would subject me to the biggest humiliations which, as Decebal, I would accept them, but as the king of Dacia, I can't! That's why, tomorrow in the morning, when the Romans will try to catch us, they will find four vigorous men and a dead body who until then was the king of Dacia!"

"Your highness, please no!" jumped three of them.

Duras did not move. It hurt him to hear such words, but it was the only noble way of saving the country. He would gladly give his life for his king, but he, being the country itself, couldn't do that. That's why the king has to do the supreme sacrifice. That's right, he will die, but the country will continue to exist!

"Do not oppose my children," continued Decebal quietly, "because the Romans needs brave men as you and maybe tomorrow, one of you will be what was for this country Burebista."

When the light stabbed the night, Decebal saw at the edge of shelf appearing a soldier that was climbing the place. That was Romulus, followed by another six men. As they reached the top, the Dacians were already waiting for them, with Decebal in front of them and Duras at his right.

"The mighty Trajan offers you the life!" said Romulus, taking some steps ahead.

"He can't give us something he doesn't have, brave Roman," responded Decebal smiling sadly and kneeling down, he kissed the ground. Rising after that his head, he leaned against the old tree trunk. He looked with sympathy at his men, especially Duras, and sighed. "Farewell my children!.." he whispered and lead his sword to his neck.

In vain tried Romulus to stop him. It was too late. The king died. The rest of Dacians lowered their head and put their right hands over their chest as a symbol of respect. Duras was the one to suffer the most, but he didn't show it. He couldn't look week, especially in front of Rome. Instead, he closed his eyes and hoped that his king will find his true peace alongside Zamolxis.

The Emperor was not happy at the hearing of Decebal's death. He put all Rome's forces in this mission to conquer Dacia, but what was a land conquered without its leader brought back in chains? Even so, he felt an esteem for Decebal because he died as a true fighter, preferring to die free on his own land than as a slave in an unknown country. Yes, Dacians were magnificent people and fighters and that's why Trajan wanted them to remain in history as the last great opponent of Rome. That's how _Trajan's Column_ appeared and at the same time, that's how the chapter of a great kingdom ended. But our story does not end here, Duras having to face many other hardships from now on.

* * *

Notes:

Getaes and Dacians are the same people, but while Greeks called the people from today's Romania Getaes, the Romans referred to them as Dacians.

Zamolxis- was the Supreme God of the Getae (or Dacians).

Burebista- was a Thracian king of the Getae and Dacians, who unified their tribes for the first time and ruled them between 82 BC and 44 BC.

Decebal- the last king of Dacia that rulled between 87 and 106 A.D.

Ave Trajan- Long live Trajan (latin).

Trajan's Column- is a Roman triumphal column in Rome, Italy, that commemorates Roman emperor Trajan's victory in the Dacian Wars. Completed in AD 113, the freestanding column is most famous for its spiral bas relief, which artistically describes the epic wars between the Romans and Dacians (101–102 and 105–106).

* * *

Now to my dearest readers :) :

Awenia- no, there is no reason why I chose France, but it was the closest one in my mind at the moment (sorry for that-).

TrefleV- I try my best in keeping the accurate history of Romania, believe me. I at least have to study it at university xD God help me /3

And on the cover image is Romania with Transylvania. I thought that it's a nice cover for the story.

P.S.- I don't own it. c':

Please stay stunned. 3


End file.
